emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7642 (14th October 2016)
Plot Emma continues to repair Wylie's Farm. Upstairs, James goes through the drawers and is relieved when he comes across a key and unlocks the bedroom door but immediately re-locks it when he hears Emma coming inside. Pierce walks into the café to find Paddy and Rhona talking. Paddy makes a swift exit, but Rhona panics when Pierce reveals his business trip has been put back and he can now attend Leo's school play. Rhona lies that she has given his ticket to another mum, and there aren't any left. James writes a note reading 'HELP ME'. Laurel returns home from christening shopping to find Ashley covered in flour having made some inedible cupcakes. When Laurel leaves the room, Ashley has another mini-stroke. Emma brings James his lunch in bed and he hands Emma the wedding binder he has been working on. Emma finds an envelope addressed to Leyla inside but James lies that it's to do with a surprise honeymoon. Rhona explains to Paddy that Pierce's trip has been put back, and now he wants to come to the school play. Paddy suggests she tell him it's sold out, and offers to give up his ticket, but Rhona instructs him to keep it. Rhona tells Pierce that the headmistress has said there is no room for anyone else. Emma delivers the wedding binder and the envelope to Leyla. Whilst Emma is away, James tries to get the attention of a farmer in a neighbouring field, but can't. Robert calls round to Home Farm where Rebecca tries it on again. Robert pushes her away and insists he loves Aaron. Robert goes to walk out when Rebecca tells him Lawrence will be retiring soon and they could run things. Emma and Leyla go through the wedding binder and whilst Leyla is on the phone, Emma sneaks a peak at the envelope addressed to Leyla. Robert confides in Victoria his plans. Emma rushes back to the farm and confronts James about the note. She insists all she has ever done is to love him and help him, insisting she locked him in for his own good. James questions why Emma thinks there is something going on between him and Moira, adamant she needs help. James asks Emma to let him get the help she needs. Carly encourages Paddy, Rhona and Leo to take a picture after returning from the school play. Pierce walks in just as it's being taken so they quickly jump apart. Paddy lies to Pierce he has only just got there, and soon leaves. Whilst Rhona is at the bar, Pierce answers a call on her mobile from the school that says he has left his jacket at the school play. Rebecca calls Robert up to Home Farm again, where she kisses him. Robert explains that proved he feels nothing for her, and rejects her earlier offer. Lachlan listens in as Robert admits to sleeping with Rebecca whilst with Chrissie. James pleads with Emma insisting if she loves him, she'll need to let him go. He protests that things are all in her head. Emma explains if he loves her, he wouldn't want to leave, before walking out of the bedroom, taking James' crutches with her. Robert shows Victoria the ring he has bought Aaron and Victoria reassures him Aaron will say yes. Laurel cleans up the kitchen. In the living room Ashley struggles to stand up. Robert pulls Aaron out of the bar and kisses him. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast None. Locations *Wylie's Farm - Yard, James and Emma's bedroom and staircase *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Home Farm - Living room and dining room *The Woolpack - Kitchen and public bar Notes *''Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow? ''by The Shirelles is used as Incidental music at the end of the episode where three groups of characters (Laurel and Ashley Thomas, Aaron Dingle, Rhona Goskirk, Pierce Harris, Marlon Dingle, Leo Goskirk, Carly Hope and Robert Sugden, and Emma and James Barton) are shown in their respective circumstances. Piror to this, It was also heard in the Woolpack kitchen when Victoria is talking to Robert. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes